Lyrics/Amazing
Hangul= Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo 하늘을 바라보고 있으면 네 눈을 바라보고 있는 것 같아 Cause you are so beautiful baby 별처럼 반짝이는 너의 눈빛에 아름다움이 고여 점점 네게 come closer Cause you are so amazing oh baby you’re so amazing to me 달콤한 Coffee 위 휘핑크림처럼 혀 끝을 감싸는 Your lips Oh 어둡고 차가운 이 밤 등대가 되어줄 네가 나의 곁에 있어 든든해 Cause you’re so Amazing Amazing Amazing…to me Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo 꿈 속을 걷는 듯한 이 기분 수줍은 듯 다가온 너의 입맞춤 우주를 가진 듯한 이 기쁨 두 발을 맞춰 걷고 있는 이 순간 아이 같은 너의 미소 (Oh~ 조금 더 가까이) 점점 네게 come closer (내게로 가까이) Cause you are so amazing oh baby you’re so amazing to me 달콤한 Coffee 위 휘핑크림처럼 혀끝을 감싸는 Your lips Oh 어둡고 차가운 이 밤 등대가 되어줄 네가 나의 곁에 있어 든든해 Cause you’re so Amazing Amazing Amazing…to me 이 공간 속에 우리 둘이서 함께라면 누구보다도 아름다워 그대 don’t be shy 맘을 열어줘 Baby Well that would be amazing Cause you are so amazing oh baby you’re so amazing to me (amazing) 너와 함께 있는 이 순간보다 값진 건 세상엔 없어 Oh 어둡고 차가운 이 밤 등대가 되어줄 네가 나의 곁에 있어 든든해 Cause you’re so Amazing Amazing Amazing…to me Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo |-| Romanization= Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Haneureul barabogo isseumyeon Ne nuneul barabogo inneun geot gata Cause you are so beautiful baby Byeolcheoreom banjjagineun neoui nunbiche Areumdaumi goyeo jeomjeom nege come closer Cause you are so amazing Oh baby you’re so amazing to me Dalkomhan coffee wi hwipingkeurimcheoreom Hyeo kkeuteul gamssaneun your lips Oh eodupgo chagaun i bam deungdaega doeeojul Nega naui gyeote isseo deundeunhae Cause you’re so amazing amazing amazing…To me Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Kkum sogeul geotneun deutan i gibun sujubeun deut dagaon Neoui immatchum ujureul gajin deutan i gippeum Du bareul matchwo geotgo inneun i sungan Ai gateun neoui miso (oh~ jogeum deo gakkai) Jeomjeom nege come closer (naegero gakkai) Cause you are so amazing Oh baby you’re so amazing to me Dalkomhan coffee wi hwipingkeurimcheoreom Hyeokkeuteul gamssaneun your lips Oh eodupgo chagaun i bam deungdaega doeeojul Nega naui gyeote isseo deundeunhae Cause you’re so amazing amazing amazing…To me I gonggan soge uri duriseo hamkkeramyeon Nugubodado areumdawo Geudae don’t be shy mameul yeoreojwo Baby well that would be amazing Cause you are so amazing Oh baby you’re so amazing to me (amazing) Neowa hamkke inneun i sunganboda gabtjin geon sesangen eobseo Oh eodupgo chagaun i bam deungdaega doeeojul Nega naui gyeote isseo deundeunhae Cause you’re so amazing amazing amazing…To me Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo |-| English= Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo When I’m looking at the sky, it feels like I’m looking into your eyes Cause you are so beautiful baby Your eyes that sparkle like the stars Beauty wells up in them, I come closer to you Cause you are so amazing oh baby you’re so amazing to me Like the whipping cream on top of sweet coffee, your lips embrace my tongue You are like the lighthouse in my dark and cold night Because you’re by my side, I feel safe Cause you’re so Amazing Amazing Amazing…to me Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo It feels like I’m walking in a dream Your kiss comes to me as if you’re shy This happiness as if I have the universe This moment when our steps are in sync as we walk Your child-like smile (oh a little bit closer) I come closer to you (come closer to me) Cause you are so amazing oh baby you’re so amazing to me Like the whipping cream on top of sweet coffee, your lips embrace my tongue You are like the lighthouse in my dark and cold night Because you’re by my side, I feel safe Cause you’re so Amazing Amazing Amazing…to me If we’re together in this place, you’re more beautiful than anyone else My dear, don’t be shy, open your heart Baby Well that would be amazing Cause you are so amazing oh baby you’re so amazing to me(amazing) There’s nothing more valuable than being with you this moment You are like the lighthouse in my dark and cold night Because you’re by my side, I feel safe Cause you’re so Amazing Amazing Amazing…to me Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo Woo woo woo woo woo |-| Japanese= |-| Romaji= References *Hangul Lyrics via kpoplyrics2you @ BlogSpot *Hangul Romanization and English Translations via kpoplyrics.net Category:Lyrics